Dissapperance
by Bryon
Summary: Prologue: Amy is missing, and strange thing are happening in Station Square. It up to Sonic and the gang to stop this new threat. Chap 2 is up R
1. Default Chapter

((Disclaimer: Sonic and company are copyright of Sega. Sonic is Freakin sweet. Had to add my 2 cents there. Remember this is my first FanFiction. I'm not gonna be in the story and add little gay comments, SO JUST READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.)) **************************************************************************** ******************* Characters: Sonic Tails Kunckles And a Character by the name of Teck. Copyright of me. **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
It a bright and sunny day in Station Square. Sonic and Tails are walking and browsing through the shops downtown. "So, Tails," Sonic asks "Did you ever finish the upgrade for the Tornado?"  
"No, but I did start a different experiment with a Chaos Emerald..." Before Tails could finish what he was saying, there was a cry for help in a back ally. Sonic and Tails sped off to see what was going on. As they turn they see a shadowed figure jump up and onto the roof. Sonic doesn't have time to gaze in wonderment, so he uses the wall as leverage and springs off wall-to-wall. Tails followed by flying. Sonic reached the roof and sped across noticing that figure had already jumpped across two other roofs. Tails flew above Sonic. "Tails, I want you to fly higher and keep track of where he is going." With that said, Tails went higher and got a full view of the chase. The Figure came to a Skyscraper. He paused as if to be looking for something after a few seconds he jumpped up and into a window. Sonic had arrived at the same spot but couldn't jump that high so he had to run up the building. He found a metal holding and run up it until he go to the window. As he jumpped in he saw papers and people on the ground. He followed the trail of papers and people on the ground until he got to a set of stairs. He didn't know which way to go so he went up.  
Tails was still waiting in the sky for any out of the ordanairy happening. He went higher so that he could see the top of the skyscraper. At that instant the roof door burst open and the figure came out, soon followed by Sonic who had a lucky guess on which way he had gone. The man, or so it appeared to be was running backward shooting at Sonic with some sort of Plasma Gun. Tails noticed that person was carring something in a bag. Sonic was getting stalled with the gun and the figure was getting closer to the edge. Tails lowered himself and flew behind the person. He turned around started firing at Tails which left Sonic open for attack. He charged at the figure. At that instant, He jump over Sonic and landed a Kick to the back of his head. Sonic flung into Tails on the edge of the cliff and they both fell off the building. Tails started up his tails, to try and slow them down. At about the 20th story they started to slow down and eventually landed softly on the ground. Sonic broke his grip from Tails and started to run off but Tails interupted. " It's no use Sonic", Sonic looked back at Tails.  
"What do you mean it's 'no use', I could catch that guy and beat the crap outta him in an instant."  
"And how would you do that? Did you see they way he was handling you back there? Besides you couldn't even catch him, what makes you think your gonna hit him?" By this time Sonic was stairing at the ground,  
"I wasn't ready......", Now he was stairing at the sky. "Just that woman screaming... I wasn't thinking... lets go alert the police then go back to base a come up with a plan or a description. Tails nodded, and with that they were off to the Station Square Police Department. **************************************************************************** ******************* Yeah.... it's kinda short....I'm tired. anyway Sorry all you Knuckles Fans I'll try and put him in the next chapter but if not then he will be in the 3rd one for sure. Anyway, please give me a review. 


	2. Problems

Chapter 2 is up. Legal Crap: Blah blah blah, I don't own sonic and co. blah blah blah  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden there were cries for help further   
  
downtown. The duo looked at each other and run off. Sonic jump up on an apartment complex and  
  
jumpped from roof-top to roof-top. He sudden stopped to see a, what looked like a, small black hole.  
  
Tails flew next to him, "An interdimensional warp hole...."  
  
"Thats bad right?" Sonic inquired.  
  
"Well....if it suckin stuff in it's bad" Tails stated. He turned to look at Sonic but he had   
  
already left. Before sonic touched the ground he was getting pulled in. He reached for a lightpole   
  
that was still intact into the ground. He grabbed it and shimmed down to help out a person that   
  
was holding on for there life. He pulled them up and dropped down to the ground to out run the   
  
suction of the warp tunnel. He ducked behind a building and left him there. "Don't move" Sonic   
  
yelled as he left him. Tails had joined in the action and had already saved two people. As Sonic was  
  
going back into the field he noticed the Figure from before hovering over the warp hole. It  
  
pointed at him and then jumpped into the warp hole. This enraged Sonic, but he didn't lose his  
  
focus on the task at hand. He gather two people and placed them behind the same building  
  
as before. He noticed that tails could handle the sitution seeing as that the warp tunnel was dying  
  
down. This was be a great time to run into the tunnel. He ran past Tails and told him of his  
  
plan. Tails yelled for him to stop but he payed no mind to him. Before he could reach the  
  
tunnel he was tackled hard into a nearby building. Sonic stood up and shook off the dirt.  
  
After he was aware of what happened he grabbed the figure be the neck, just to see it was  
  
Knuckles.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?!" Sonic yelled in a mad rage  
  
"Saving your ass and a thanks would be nice!" Knuckles yelled back.  
  
"You we're saving me your stalling me, I was going to chase the guy and them kill him."  
  
"You would have died in the tunnel"  
  
"Tails would I have died in the tunnel?" Sonic asked impatientaly waiting for an answer.  
  
Tails nodded. Sonic looked back a Knuckles. "I guess I own you an apology then..."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice, but not right now there more important stuff. Like  
  
finding who that was and why he did it." They all nodded. They started cleaning up the mess  
  
that was made. The police finally showed up to straighten thing up. Knuckles started to lash  
  
out the police, but Sonic and Tails stopped him before they could arrest him. The team walked   
  
back to the where Sonic and Tails first saw the person, to see if anything was dropped.  
  
"Hey guys," Tails yelled, "Look at this, it a peace of pink fur like from a dress!" 'Amy' crossed  
  
everyone mind.  
  
"You don't think it was, Amy do you?" They all look at Sonic, then ran off to Amy's   
  
apartment. 


End file.
